


May the Dread Wolf Take You

by KyuubinoKitsune



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Drabble, F/M, Trespasser DLC spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 17:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4796672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuubinoKitsune/pseuds/KyuubinoKitsune
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	May the Dread Wolf Take You

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to have some canon dialogue and then my Inquisitor is gonna give him some home truths because everything he lied about is not fine since he didn't have sex with her.

"And now you know. What is the old Dalish curse? May the Dread Wolf take you?" Solas asked solemnly.

"And so he did." she answered sadly

"I did not, I would not lay with you under false pretenses." Solas deflected.

"You think because you didn't lay with me I have not been taken? she asked incredulously. "I loved you, I still love you even though I haven't seen you in years. I have searched the Fade for you. I still love you despite the fact that you promised me answers and then you disappeared. I loved you while you told me I was marked as a slave. I loved you as you walked away from me saying that we could never be. Even now knowing that you lied to me that you are Fen'Harel and you are the reason for Corypheus, the Breach and all of that senseless death that followed I still love you. You are planning to destroy the world as we know it that our struggles of a thousand years for freedom and our history mean nothing to you so you can return to the world you lost while you slept knowing you see me as less for not being immortal for being Dalish that you didn't even see me as a person at first I STILL LOVE YOU! You UTTER BASTARD! she screamed angrily. 

"The Dread Wolf has taken me and that will never change for my heart is yours and I cannot take it back. Ma emma lath, my one love never did I think those words would be made of sorrow. The sorrow of us both trapped with unchanging hearts and incompatible goals." she sighed sadly tears standing in her eyes. 

"Ir Abelas Ma Vhenan" Solas mournfully stated.

"Tel Abelas, It doesn't matter keep your apology I don't want your apology." she snapped. "I simply want you to understand that no matter what happens, no matter the path you have chosen to walk I will stop you ma Vhenan I will not allow you to become the monster you see yourself as or a martyr to your guilt. There is always more that one way to reach a goal. Var Lath Vir Suledin Solas." 

"I wish it could Vhenan I would treasure the chance to be wrong once again, my Love."

**Author's Note:**

> This bothered me for days that Solas didn't seem to understand just what she meant by "and so he did."


End file.
